


I See The Real You

by booklover_93



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, F/M, I’ll put more if I think of any., M/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover_93/pseuds/booklover_93
Summary: Everything was going great for Rey, countless jobs done for Rebel Technology over the last five years. But one job undercover at First Order Research and her life will change forever. But for good or bad?—“That’s not her.” Kylo growled slamming his fist into the wall.“What do you mean? That’s the same girl.” Hux and Phasma both scoffed looking at Kylo like he had lost it.“No, the girl in the video is small with brown hair. Not tall with blonde hair. It seems that we have someone with a unique power against us.” Kylo growled glaring at the screen.“Did you see a girl with brunette hair and a blue earring here at any point?” He turned asking the girl that was shaking in her boots. “Um I think I saw a girl like that, but that was a year ago. She bumped into me in the parking lot one day. I didn’t know she was still here, and I’m sorry sirs and ma’am but I have no idea what’s going on.” She sobbed as tears ran down her face.Growling and throwing a chair with his power Kylo glared at the image on the screen. “She’s telling the truth. God damnit we had a spy here for a year!!!”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I See The Real You

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time publishing anything I’ve written. I would appreciate it if you would please be nice, if you can. If you have any remarks on grammar or something creative that would help me out that would be great. Just leave a comment. I really hope y’all like it. I don’t know when I will post another chapter. But I found this today and had completely forgotten about it. Let my husband read it and he said it was some of the best I have written. I might be posting some of the other things I’ve written, depending on how this goes I guess or if I just feel like posting something else. Thank you in advance for even taking the time to read it!

“Here.” Dr. Mitaka smiled as he handed me the data I had been after for a year. 

“Thank you, Dr. Mitaka. It’s been a pleasure working with you.” I smile at him as I stick the flash drive into a hidden pocket, on the inside of my jacket under my boob. 

“Now can you do me a favor and call this number? I figured I’d have you call to set up a room for us.” I smiled blushing as I looked up at him from under my lashes. 

He sucked in a breath and immediately punched the call button. 

“Thank you, for verifying, Dr. Mitaka. All data will be erased from the servers and back up servers now. Good day.” A prerecorded voice replied. 

Dr. Mitaka yelled at the phone and whirled at me. But I already had my silenced pistol on his temple. “What the hell did you do?!” He yelled as his driver swerved. His body guard drew his gun but I already had my other silenced pistol pointed at the driver. “You do anything, I shoot him and we all go careening into the ocean pal.” I smirked when he growled and lowered his gun.

“I didn’t do anything Dr., you are the one in the system. As for me I’m nobody.” I smiled and pulled out my phone. “Hey, I got it. Yeah, he just called. Should be wiped out now. Sure thing I’ll see ya at the office.” I hung up after talking to my boss. 

“Now driver, pull over and as soon as I get out drive north. You do anything to stop me, I will go after that lovely wife and daughter of yours.” I looked at him sternly. “And I don’t want to do that.” The driver started blubbering and then shook his head. “Great, well it’s been nice boys.” 

The driver pulled over, I got out and he immediately sped off. Looking over I see Poe and Finn pulling up. Grinning I run over and hop in. 

“So did you get it?” Finn asked turning around and grinning. 

Pulling it out of the hidden pocket I grin mischievously. “He also wiped their serves and the backups and their backups. Thought he was calling to set up a room for us.” I barked out a laugh and handed him the flash drive. 

“Oooh, naughty girl.” Finn chuckled and growled. 

“Poe, we need to celebrate when we get him.” Finn gave his husband a slap on the thigh. 

Chuckling Poe shook his head. “Leia is gonna be happy to hear of our success. And you two are gonna give me an aneurism. Rey, you gonna celebrate with anyone?” Poe glanced at me in the rear view mirror with a wink.

“Nah, besides you know I’m not into anyone. And I’m saving myself for the right man to outsmart me.” I grin. “You two have fun for me.” I wiggle my eyebrows at Finn and Poe. They laughed and we headed to our apartment building.  
—  
Sighing as I let my hair down, I shift to my real self. Finn and Poe have seen it. But out in public I take on different forms. Always women. I tried to shift into a man, didn’t go well. You see I have the ability to take on the form of another human being. 

The girl I played as earlier with Dr. Mitaka was a girl that worked for First Order Research. Poor thing will probably be questioned tortured and killed but it’s her life over millions. The information I got tonight, was for weapons. Bioweapons. Because in this society everyone has a hidden power. Some never awaken theirs, others utilize theirs daily. Like me. So the unknown provider for F.O.R. is trying to create drugs to make people bend to his/her will and use them as soldiers. 

Thankfully I didn’t run into the Triumvirate while I was undercover at F.O.R.. It probably wouldn’t have ended well. 

The Triumvirate consist of Kylo Ren, Hux, and Phasma. And I have no idea what their powers are but I’ve heard they are a dangerous trio. 

Poe can manipulate technology, Finn can affect people’s moods, Leia well I never really figured out what hers is but I’m gonna say it’s strong. She is a small woman like Maz but both women are terrifying when they are mad. Maz can read people’s aura, if she’s looking in your eyes she can tell what you are thinking, in a way. They both run Rebel Technology a rival company to F.O.R. I’ve only been working for them for a about five years now. 

I wear a special earring, it’s a sapphire diamond, for them to recognize me because I’m never the same person more than a day unless necessary. I also have a tattoo of a sparrow on the back of my neck that I make sure appears on all of my forms. When it’s safe I show it to them if they request it. It gets tiring trying to maintain the shift even though I’ve had enough practice to last a lifetime. Though if the trio had been there I would have probably slipped or who knows maybe they have a power that counteracts mine or something. I hope I never see them. 

Right now though in my home I can be myself. I just turned 24, I’m a small woman at 5’4” and weighing only 130lbs. Because of the life I had growing up with my foster dad Unkar, it meant that my body was small for my age. I have long wavy brown hair that goes to my shoulder blades, light skin, and big chocolate brown eyes. And I have scars.

I’m fit though and can take care of myself, that’s another power I have I’m fast, light on my feet and good with anything that can be used as a weapon. It’s rare for us to have more than one power, though two is more common than not. There are rumors or myths that there are some that have multiple powers. I think Leia’s Dad was able to use like six and he was one of the strongest people ever. Her brother Luke can use four, not sure how many Leia can use. Her husband Han is a devious man and can sweet talk or hustle anyone without blinking an eye. Chewie is his right hand man and can lift a bus if he wanted, though most of the time he’s a big teddy bear. 

Walking over to my bathtub I let it fill with hot suds before I step in and slip down into the relaxing water. Letting the past year roll off my shoulders, I finished the job and I won’t have to worry about it ever again. It’ll just be on to the next job like always.   
—  
“What. Do. You mean. Every server. Was. Wiped.?!!!” Hux growled as he hit his desk. The engineer in front of him shrunk and handed over the data pad. 

Hux stares at it reading and re-reading what he saw. A scowl forming on his lips. Fire burning in his eyes. “Get Kylo and Phasma here now!” He growled. The engineer ran off.

Thirty minutes later Kylo and Phasma appeared. Hux thrust a data pad into Kylo’s hand a a second into Phasma’s. 

“How did this happen?” Kylo growled, his eyes flashing as he read the report. “Where is Mitaka?!” 

“According to his bodyguard, a girl from the laboratory had been working for him as his assistant for the last year. Said she was wanting to learn more about his research. They were on their way to a conference tonight. Apparently he handed her a flash drive and she had him call a number to reserve them a room. After he called he freaked out asking her what the hell she did. She had pulled a gun on Dr. Mitaka and the driver before the bodyguard could even turn around. Told the Dr. she didn’t do anything that it was him in the system, and that she was nobody. And then called someone on her phone confirming what had happened. Told the driver to pull over and to take off as soon as she got out or she would go after his family.” Hux finished shoving the vase off his bookshelf.

“Any security footage left?” Phasma asked ignoring his childish reaction. 

“Yes, just this one.” Hux scowled and pulled up a clip of the day before. 

The girl walked into the building with Dr. Mitaka talking animatedly. Flirting with him the whole time.

“Where is the girl?” Kylo quietly asked. 

“She should be here any second.” Hux sighed and sure enough the door opened. Security dragging the scared girl along. 

“That’s not her.” Kylo growled slamming his fist into the wall. 

“What do you mean? That’s the same girl.” Hux and Phasma both scoffed looking at Kylo like he had lost it. 

“No, the girl in the video is small with brown hair. Not tall with blonde hair. It seems that we have someone with a unique power against us.” Kylo growled glaring at the screen. 

“Did you see a girl with brunette hair and a blue earring here at any point?” He turned asking the girl that was shaking in her boots. “Um I think I saw a girl like that, but that was a year ago. She bumped into me in the parking lot one day. I didn’t know she was still here, and I’m sorry sirs and ma’am but I have no idea what’s going on.” She sobbed as tears ran down her face. 

Growling and throwing a chair with his power Kylo glared at the image on the screen. “She’s telling the truth. God damnit we had a spy here for a year!!!” 

“It was probably someone working for those rebel scum.” Phasma huffed agitated. 

“I’m going out.” Kylo growled and walked out.   
—  
‘If she works for them I’ll see her on her way to work.’ Kylo thought to himself as he sat in a cafe across the street from Rebel Technology. It was six in the morning and he had been thinking about it all night. 

And now he waited.  
—  
Groaning, I hit the snooze alarm on my phone. Groggily I sit up, it was another day. 

Slowly I got ready trying out different looks before choosing a small punk girl with red hair. The images just pop in my head and I only have to think about it for a second before my body morphs. It’s more of an Illusion than me actually changing.

Grinning, ready for a new mission I skipped down the stairs of my apartment building. I lived a couple blocks from Rebel Technology and usually waited on Poe and Finn but decided it was a beautiful morning and walked there instead. As I came around the corner it felt like someone was watching me. Freezing I looked around trying to spot someone. The streets were busy with early morning workers. A growing feeling of panic blooms in my stomach. ‘Why do I feel a presence near me?’

Giving one more look all around me, I frown and go into the building. “Hey, Kaydel.” I greet flashing my earring at the blonde receptionist. Snickering Kaydel says “Nice look today. I like it.” Grinning at me and pressing a button to notify Leia. 

“Leia is waiting for you.” Kaydel pointed up and turned back to her computer. 

“Right, see ya.” I smiled and scurried up the stairs to the elevators. I still couldn’t shake that feeling of someone watching me. 

Sighing I stared at my reflection in the steel doors. “Well, you did just spend a whole year as the same person. It was bound to happen that I would feel paranoid.” I grumbled to myself as the elevator dinged.

Walking out into the reception area for Leia’s office I took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Rey!” Leia squealed and walked over to me grabbing me in a big hug. “You did so good! And it’s so good to have you back!” 

I gently patted her back as the fierce woman crushed me to her. “Um, Leia....can’t.breathe.” I managed to get out. 

Leia chuckled and released her mama bear grip on me.

“It’s good to see you Rey. Tell me dear what is bothering you?” An old wise voice came from the other side of the room. 

I turned and greeted Maz with a hug. 

Sighing I sat down. “I don’t know if it was being the same person for a year or what but I felt a presence when I came around the corner. I tried to see if I could find someone watching me but I didn’t see anyone. I hope I’m not growing paranoid although if someone’s watching me then I screwed up the mission somehow....” I leaned forward shoving my face in my hands resting my scrawny elbows on my thighs.

“You didn’t screw up Rey. If they know who you are then I’m afraid it means someone has a power that penetrates through yours, revealing your true form to them.” Maz quietly muttered. 

I didn’t miss the look she shot Leia.

“What? Do you guys know something I don’t?” I asked sitting up looking from one woman to the other. 

“Well. There is someone who might possess that power. And if so then you are in danger.” Leia sighed collapsing into her chair. 

I stared at her for a second and a sudden urge of agitation coursed through my veins. 

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself and when I opened them I screamed and fell backwards tipping the chair over. 

“Rey?! Leia?! Maz?!” Poe shouted running into the room. “What the hell is going on?” He shouted. 

Everything that wasn’t bolted down in the room except the three women was floating in the air. 

“Well, Rey. It seems you have unlocked another power.” Maz grinned at me. 

I stared at them shocked and confused. “What do you mean? I though I had already unlocked all my powers.” I said looking over at Maz. 

“Hmm. Not necessarily my dear. For all we know you could possess many. Like Leia’s father, he gained his powers over many decades. And since you never knew your parents you could possibly have it in your DNA for multiple powers.” Maz grinned looking over at Leia.

“Wait?! You guys were trying to tell me that there is someone who could possibly be able to see my true form, before I got mad and lifted everything. Which I don’t understand how I did it. But who were you talking about?” I glared at them. They always did enjoy changing subjects often. “And you said I was in danger. Why?”

“Wait you aren’t talking about...” Poe finally spoke staring at Maz and Leia. At the look on their faces he growled and slammed his fist into the door. “We can’t let her leave here unprotected then!” Poe snarled. 

“Who are you talking about!!!” I shouted standing up and slamming my own fist into the chair, at the same time all the things floating fell down, then threw my hands up high in exasperation. 

“Rey, did you know Han and I had a son?” Leia asked quietly. My brow furrowed as I shook my head. “No, no one ever mentioned him to me.” I finished shooting all three of them a glare. 

Sighing Leia leaned back. She looked drained and I immediately felt bad rushing over to her and grabbing her hand. 

I looked at Maz and Poe. Poe groaned and turned slamming the door shut before he left he shouted. “She is not leaving this building unless I know she’s safe!” 

“His name is Ben, although he’s gone by Kylo Ren the last ten years-“

“Wait, wait, wait, your telling me that your son is the Kylo Ren. The same one that I just spent a year undercover in his building under security cameras and surveillance, and somehow managed to avoid bumping into any of the trio and yet your telling me that after yesterday he knows what I truly look like no matter what disguise I use. The Kylo Ren of the Triumvirate.” I shout and then started pacing biting my nails. “Wait, didn’t that program wipe all the security footage?” I frowned as panic swirled like a tornado in my gut. 

“Well, it seems they had a small back up code to save the footage of the day before. I don’t know what kind of system that was run on though, could have been a personal system. Maybe Hux’s.” Maz mused as she watched me.

“Hux!! Great that means that the Triumvirate know about me... unless the other two can’t see me but still they know it wasn’t the girl I had taken the form of. And then there’s your son!” I resumed my pacing going faster as small objects started floating around me. Almost like a shield.

“Do you know what his powers are?” I looked up at Leia as a mug of coffee took another orbit around my torso. I frowned urging the objects to go back to the right spot. 

Leia frowned and said “I only know of one. And it’s the same one you just unlocked.” I froze. “Did you just say the same power I have.” 

Leia nodded her head. “It’s the power to manipulate objects, or people with your mind. My father could be standing across the street from someone and if he wanted to he could lift up his hand and pull them into his grip. He called it Force Choke. But he called the main part of that power Force.” Leia sighed. “It seems you have a power that runs through my family and a few others. Though that power was nearly lost to greedy people. It’s all but an extinct power only given through DNA.” 

I stared at her. “Does that mean I’m related to you?” I gasped. 

“Hmm, no I don’t think you are dear. As much as I would love that. You could be related to old Ben Kenobi. He was a sort of mentor to my father. Oh that would be so fantastic, he was a very dear friend to us. Helped us when there was a war on people with powers and without. Unfortunately I don’t know if we will ever know for sure. But just so you know it’s a very special family you come from.” Leia smiled gently at me.

“Right.” I sighed dropping into the chair across from her desk. My head was aching and I still felt that presence, it actually felt stronger.

“Don’t be scared, I feel it too.” A deep male voice echoed in my head. I froze opening my eyes and blinking looking around the room. It wasn’t their office anymore. I shot up and quickly spun around. “Who are you?” I asked the voice fear and anxiety coating my words. 

“Hmm, you already know. It seems they think you have a power I possess. And with your other powers it’s a great threat to me. So come join me. You need someone to teach you how to use the force.” A tall man appeared in front of me, I jumped back. This was different than anything I’m used to. 

He stared down at me with dark brown eyes almost black. His features were prominent with a nose that somehow made everything look better and big red lips. His skin was nearly as pale as snow and his mane of black hair and mustache beard combination contrasted it. He was a good foot taller than me. I had to crane my neck to look at him. He was holding out his hand to me. His eyes pleading. But there was something else, a darkness to him that I could see. And in the blink of an eye I saw him for who he truly was. A scared boy, who had powers he couldn’t control. His parents were scared of him. Sent him to his uncle to train, his uncle didn’t trust him. Sensing the darkness I see through. His eyes are lit glowing with happiness as he smiles gently at me. 

I blinked again and he was back to the dark form. “I saw you. Who you truly are.” I whispered. “Ben.” 

In a flash he was gone, I was standing in the hallway outside the office. I turned blinking my eyes, my vision was blurry. I saw Leia and Maz staring at me and then I saw Finn and Poe off to my right.

My body was numb and I couldn’t breathe. Shaking my legs gave out and I crumpled to the floor. 

“Rey?!” A multitude of voices yelled my name. 

“I’m tired. Too many powers today.” I muttered to them and then my eyes grew heavy and I slumped. My head would have hit the floor but Poe caught me. 

And for the first time anyone in that hallway saw my true form. Except Finn and Poe. Oh well and Ben..or Kylo Ren.


End file.
